The Life Ahead
by Havbot
Summary: I can't think of a Summary, so you'll have to read. Oh and this is a Squal to "This is my Life" from Mrs. Optimus Prime.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Reader:**

**Well this is my forth story, a squeal to Mrs. Optimus Prime's story 'This is my Life'.**

**Well here it goes, its really long and I love long Chapters so I'll give you one now, I hopefully can give you more on my next Chapter.**

**Most of the Characters are from those who created them.**

**Katherine and Sarah are Mrs. Optimus Prime's creation.**

**Violet, Sapphire, and Gary are mine.**

**Enjoy!!!!!**

The Life Ahead

Chapter 1: Beginning

**(Violets POV)**

I ran with my friends down the ally way. We are running from the government. They wanted us for research, or they wanted to keep us quiet. People knew that the government was experimenting on its people, because I told them through an article I wrote for the newspaper. Now I had made another discovery, they wanted to make animals that had never been seen before; they wanted to make people into these monsters so that we could survive. I knew the people didn't want that so I did what I could, I wrote another newspaper article. Now the government was after me.

My friends were unfortunately in the wrong place in the wrong time. They were just talking to me on the street when the government attacked, now they run with me, any where else then Mission City.

As my friends Gary and Sapphire, and I ran out of the city, I looked back to see the government still after us. Looking forward, I saw a huge cluster of rocks. Grabbing her friends, she pushed them behind the rocks and jumped behind them. She covered her friend's mouths as the government troops ran past us. I sighed in relief as I let go of my friends. I leaned on the rocks and closed my eyes. Everything was quiet, nothing making a single noise, just silence.

"Ah Violet?" whispered Gary's voice.

"What is it?" she asked keeping her eyes closed.

"Why are there two red light looking down at us?" Violet opened her eyes and looked at her two pale friends. They both were looking to the sky. Looking up she spotted two red dots glaring down at them.

"What the-" all light went out.

**(Elita One's POV)**

I sat in the medbay next to the unconscious form of Optimus Prime my spark mate. He was badly injured from the untold battle he fought. I guessed it was with Megatron, since only Megatron could inflict such damage to Optimus. She looked over to the silver femme, the other side of the room. She was welded back together, after being hacked or sawed apart. Who was she? Elita had never seen this femme before and she knew a lot of femmes. The femme was quite small for a normal femme but seamed strong in her appearance.

Next to Optimus, on his left, was Ratchet, he should be waking soon, from what Red Alert told me. Ironhide got a lot of damage and wouldn't be expected to wake in the next few days. I looked at my beloved Optimus again and sighed, things sure didn't look up to him these days.

A groan suddenly came from Ratchet and I went to his side. He shot up quickly looking around. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Ratchet, every things alright." I reassured him. He looked up at me as I smiled kindly down at him. He sighed and lay back down.

"How is everyone?" he asked.

"Oh they'll be alright. Time will tell in how they will heal but they'll be alright." I said.

"Good." He sighed. He looked at me again then sat up abruptly. He looked around then at the silver femme at the other side of the room. His expression suddenly changed from curiosity to shock then worried. He glanced at me and then at Optimus. I was wondering what's was going on when another groan brought me to Optimus's side.

**(Optimus's POV)**

Pain ran though me circuits as consciousness welcomed me with pain, physically and emotionally. The last thing I could remember was seeing my beloved Katherine sawed apart by Barricade. Rage burned through my spark as I remembered seeing him loam over my Katherine's dying form. My head was killing me but I wanted to see Katherine and see if she was ok, if she had survived.

Turning my optics on line, I looked up to a face I though I would never see again. Elita's smiling face was like a dream he had dreamt for a very long time, before he met Katherine. Then a feeling suddenly surged through his spark, pain at what he had done. Sitting up he looked at her. What had he done? He had fallen for Katherine, because he believed Elita was dead, now she stood smiling at him.

"Elita?" he whispered.

"Oh Optimus I was so worried." She said hugging him. He pulled her away and looked around the room. He found Katherine at the other side of the room. She looked well but Optimus's spark pained at seeing her there. He walked to her and laid a hand on her arm.

**(Ratchet's POV)**

I watched Elita's reaction. It was shock and then something seamed to click in understanding. Her expression was of pain and sadness. I went to her and laid a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"How long?" she asked me.

"About a week if I'm right." I replied. Her shoulders sagged and she looked up at the commander then at me.

"How much does he love her?" she asked. I shrugged, I didn't really know that much, only the amount that I saw.

"I think as much as he loved you." I replied. I could only tell her the truth, because a lie was worse then the truth, even thou the truth hurt her it wasn't as bad as a lie. Tears came to Elita's optics. I had never seen her cry before and it hurt me dearly. She was a great loyal friend and then this happened.

"He fell for Katherine, because he thought you were dead. We all thought you were dead, if he knew this would've never happened." I said. Elita looked away from Optimus and left the medbay.

**(Violet's POV)**

I woke with pain waves flowing through my body. I felt different, I felt as if I was invincible but I knew I wasn't, I just felt it. The feeling scared me, but I didn't panic, something must have triggered it, somehow. I turned on my optics and looked around at the dimly light room around me. Wait, I have optics? Sitting up I found a mirror and saw, to my shock I was a female robot. How in Primus's name did I become a femme? Wow, who was Primus and what's a femme? I looked at myself again and saw that I was a violet with pink and white highlights decorated around my slim beautiful body. Wow I look _fine._

I wasn't a good looking sight when I was human, but now I was beautiful with a capital B and to top it off I had this funny stuff like how to fix a mech and a femme, swimming through my CPU. Now what the pit is a mech and what is the pit? Suddenly all my answers were answered and I were really shocked. What happened to them? That answer her computers couldn't answer.

"Violet?" came the small frightened voice of a metallic voice of Sapphire. I turned and saw a sapphire blue femme with black and white high lights on her body. She, like me, looked beautiful. She stretched out her hands to me.

"Violet, is that you?" she asked. I went to her and held her tightly like a mother held her daughter.

"Yes Sapphire, its me." I said softly. She relaxed in my arms, but then stiffened when they heard a groan.

"Gary?" I called. There was a moment's silence then…

"Violet? Is that you?" Gary's metallic voice answered. He came out from the dark. He was red with gray and black high lights on his body. He was big and muscular and ver attractive but not to Violet and Sapphire, they knew him as a brother. He came to the two femmes and they felt protected again.

"Are you two ok?" he asked.

"Yeah we're fine." I said hugging Sapphire. Suddenly the door to the room they were in opened and in came a two mechs. One of them one of them was red and black and the other were black and had a little black on him.

"Who are you?" I asked them. They growled at me and I flinched away. They really scared me and I didn't know why.

"We ask the questions here, no live with it." Growled the red mech. "I am Starscream the second in command of the Decepticons and you are new recruits of our army." He said. I was shocked to suddenly be told in what I was when I wanted nothing to do with it, I had other problems on my hands already.

"What if we don't want to be part of this army?" I asked. The red mech came forward and slapped be in the face. I yelped in pain and he snickered. I wanted to kill him, rip in to pieces. Wait, this isn't me; I wouldn't kill anyone, even if they did hurt me, what was going on?

"We as the questions femme and remember that before you open your worthless mouth." Sneered Starscream. Gary was about to push Starscream away from us when the black mech pushed him away from us. Sapphire clutched to me tighter as she shrunk away from Starscream. Starscream grabbed the scared Sapphire and pushed me away from her.

"Megatron likes you femme, I'm to take you to him now." He hissed. Sapphire struggled and reached for me.

"Violet help me please." She cried. I tried to reach her but was stopped by another place mech. He had helicopter blades on his back and he was really big. On his back out popped a head and I shrunk away from him.

"Leave her alone." I shouted. The helicopter mech grabbed my throat and squeezed until I fell silent. Starscream came up to me again and slapped me across the face again. I screamed in frustration and tried to throw the helicopter mech off me so I could kill Starscream. Then every thing went black.

**(Gary's POV)**

I watched Violet, as she lay unconscious from the head blow the helicopter mech Starscream called Blackout. He had watched helplessly as Sapphire was dragged out of the room crying scared out of her wits. I felt helpless, she and Violet had been my friends for over a year and now they were either unconscious or at this Megatron guy. The name range warning bells in his CPU and he had to get he and his friends out before anything bad happened. Violet groaned pulling me out of my thoughts. She looked around then at me.

"Where's Sapphire?" she asked. I sighed.

"They took her." I said plainly. She sighed in frustration and I agreed in her mood this was really bad. The government was chasing us and now we were in this dungeon like room waiting for the next scenario. What was going to happen to us now?

"We have to do something or I'm gonna blow soon" said Violet suddenly. I looked at her and saw the anger radiating from her. I knew her and I knew she was going to blow.

"What do you think we should do?" I asked her. She looked at me and smiled a smile that sent fear through me circuits.

"What do you have in mind?"

**(Optimus's POV)**

I left Katherine's bedside to look for someone that I had to talk to. I found her outside looking at the sunset on a cliff. She looked beautiful, but I had made up my mind to have Katherine, I had promised her that I would love her only. Walking up to Elita, she turned and saw me then went back to watching the sunset. I sat next to her but not too close so that she would get the wrong idea. I watched the sunset for a minute trying to think of a way to explain to her.

"You love her very much don't you." She said Suddenly. I looked down at her but she kept her face toward the setting sun. I looked down at my lap.

"Elita I know it hurts but-"

"No Optimus you don't know, I have never had someone you love fall for someone else, you don't know at all." Elita snapped back. I looked at her and turned her to face me. She had tears streaming down her face, but it didn't shatter my spark as it use to my spark was with Katherine and Elita knew that.

"Elita, I still love you as a friend. My love of you as a spark mate died when I thought you died. I didn't know you were still alive, I still care for you, but I can't love you the same way as I use to. I love Katherine more and I will always will, but never forget that I love you as a friend, a best friend." I said firmly. She pushed herself out of my hands, stood and left. I knew I had hurt her deeply, but I loved Katherine and no one else.

**(Katherine's POV)**

I woke with dull pains in my limbs, but nothing more. I had the last image of Barricade sawing my limbs off, it plagued my dreams as I slept. I also hear Optimus's voice calling my name before all went black. When I woke, I found light and the sound of humming machinery playing their daily music around me. The familiar sound of the medbay. I then herd the familiar sound of someone else. Turning my optics on I turned my head stiffly to the sound and found Optimus sitting on the chair in stasis. I smiled and found Optimus's hand holding my right hand. I squeezed it and he snapped out of stasis.

"Katherine!" he cried as he stood. I smiled and he leaned down and kissed me deeply on the lips. I kissed back as deeply as he gave me. He laid a hand on his face as he pulled away. He covered my hand with his as he hummed the sweet music I so loved ever time I touched his face or any sensors on his body. I remembered the ones I knew I could give him pay back when he tickled me. I lightly traced his side with my finger and he jumped and growled at me as I giggled.

"What as that for?" he asked. I stiffly shrugged my shoulders and smiled up at him.

"I wanted to." I said hoarsely.

"Oh really." He said. He gave that smile I knew all too well and fell into giggling fit as he tickled me on the sides. I hissed in pain as lifted my right leg to kick his aft. He stopped and I sighed in satisfaction. The medbay doors opened and in came Ratchet and another mech I didn't know.

"Hi Ratchet, how are you?" I greeted.

"Well thank you, and you?" he asked. I shrugged and smiled.

"Better then before." I said smiling at Optimus. Ratchet chuckled then glanced at the other mech.

"Oh please meet Red Alert one of my medic helpers," Said Ratchet. "He's the one that welded you back together." Said Ratchet. I smiled at Red Alert.

"Thank you Red Alert, thank you for saving my life." I said. Red waved her thank you's away.

"It was my job, ah." Red began.

"Oh I'm Katherine." I said. He smiled his thanks.

"Thank you, Katherine." Suddenly the doors burst open and in came Ironhide, Bumblebee, and Jazz. They looked at me and ran to me. Bee gave me a big huge until I yelped in pain and he left me go.

"Sorry." He said. I smiled.

"It's ok Bee, I missed you too." I said.

"I though would woud neve wake up." Said Jazz. I scowled at him and flicked my finger on his forehead. He yelped in pain as he held his head.

"What do you think I am Jazz?" I growled at him. "I'm not weak, I kick Sarah's aft once and I can kick yours." Jazz moved away from her as the others burst out laughing. The thought of Sarah brought pain and fury into my feelings. It was all her fault that I got injured like this, I am gonna kill her as soon as I find her.

**I hoped you liked it. So you know what to do, leave those wonderful Previews and no flames please (what ever those are) and have a wonderful day**

**Sincerely**

**Candacewaters16**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry for the long wait but I my computer was rebelling again and I had to show who was boss.**

**So here's the second chap and I hope you will like it.**

**(Sapphires POV)**

I sat next to Megatron an enormous bot that was a dark purple almost black. He seamed to have an air of leadership seeping out of him and this scared me. He seamed to have some kind of interest in me and I to him. What really scared me was that I hung on every word as if it would save me from life's drowning waters. I had forgotten my friends for an entire week, it was only when I saw Gary walking with Blackout did I remember them and this really saddened me. What type of friend would forget her friends?

I watched Megatron speak with Starscream and I shivered when Starscream looked at me, he creped me out. When he was away from Megatron, I could see him snickering at my weakness and this angered me. I never got this angry and I was worried, what was I becoming?

Megatron stood and I looked up at him. He left and I followed him. I was to stay by his side 24/7, even in bed, but he had been a good boy and hadn't hurt of touched me in the way that would violate me. I was thankful for that. He went to his room, it was evening outside and I was getting a little tired but I knew I would get in huge shit if I slept when he didn't.

We entered his room and he walked to the bathroom where I couldn't follow, thank Primus. I sat on one of the couches as I waited for him. He sure was a kind guy for being an evil Decepticon leader. I stood up and went to the window that gave the view of the forest outside. I could only see the outside world through his window and I was glad at that. I watched the stars blind to the world around me.

I was suddenly grabbed form behind and pressed against the wall. Megatron stood before me watching my scared face. He smirked and leaned down to plant a big long deep kiss on my lips. A feeling just suddenly came and I melted against his body. What had he done to me?

The next thing I knew was that the sun shone through the window and I was in Megatron's arms. I blinked as the memories blissful night returned to me and I froze at what happened to me. I heard Megatron groan behind me and felt his hands travel down my body. Did I just sleep with Megatron?

**(Violet's POV)**

I was cleaning the medbay; I worked in the medbay, when I saw a startled Sapphire walk out of one of the observation rooms. She seamed really worried and scared, I was worried. I went to her.

"Sapphire, you ok?" I asked her. She jumped but relaxed when she saw it was me. She smiled and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back as she trembled in my arms.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She let me go and made sure no one was around.

"Last week I had slept with Megatron." She said. I was shocked to hear this but I just looked at her listening.

"And I'm pregnant." She said. Now this really shocked me. I then grabbed her shoulders and made her look at me.

"Did he force you?" I asked.

"No, he didn't, I don't how to say it, all I knew was that he was kissing me and then I woke with him holding me in his big protective arms…" she seamed to have gone into her dream world as I watched her. I then knew she was in love and I couldn't stop it. I didn't want Sapphire to get hurt physically of emotionally but still, I couldn't tell her what to do; she had to learn on her own. I let her go and she looked at me startled.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked. I just looked at her and shook my head. I returned to my cleaning and she left. I felt hurt that she didn't fight back, I didn't understand why she had slept with that dung head of a mech. I had to talk to Gary as soon as I can.

I finished my cleaning and went to find Gary, I found him in the training room shooting a weapon. He stopped when I came closer and put away the weapon when he saw my expression less face.

"When are you off duty?" I asked him. He looked at his internal clock and looked up at her.

"In about an hour, why?" he asked.

"I have to tell you something important but later." I said then left a confused Gary.

**(Gary's POV)**

I watched Violet walk out very confused. It had to be something very impotent for her to come to him now and tell him this. I waited for my duty to end and went to the medbay where I found her finish cleaning equipment. She was alone and would be for at least an hour. Entering the medbay, she glanced up and then put the equipment down.

"Why do you want to see me?" I asked her. She sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Sapphire came in this morning and when she came out of the observation room she looked stressed." Violet began.

"Why?" I asked her.

"She's pregnant." I stared at Violet shocked. This never ever came to my mind.

"Who's the father?" I asked fearing the answer.

"Megatron." Was her plain answer. I leaned on the wall and breathed deeply. This was some thing I never wanted to happen to Sapphire. She was like a sister to me, and now I felt as if I hadn't protected her at all. I had been stupid to think she would be safe with that monster. Now I knew I couldn't trust the Decepticons, never in my now every long life.

"She's not coming with us is she." I asked. Violet looked up at me and I knew the answer.

"I would be better if she stayed where she can survive the delivery when it comes. It's the only choice, for her health and for the baby's. I don't care who the father is, but I do care for Sapphire's life, she is the only thing that I will live for now." Said Violet. I smirked and Violet saw it.

"What are you smirking about?" she asked me.

"I'm gonna be an uncle." I said. Violet smiled as well then her smile disappeared.

"We have to leave, tonight." She said.

**(Katherine's POV)**

I watched Red Alert andRatchet fuse over me, making sure everything functioned properly. They really were funny when they did this, but I appreciated that they would work hard to make me well again. I sighed as Red inserted a tool in my right leg and I winced in pain as it hit a sensitive wire.

"Sorry." He said. I smiled and waved is apology away.

"It's alright Red Alert, your trying to make work again." I said. I giggled as he hit another wire.

"Wow what was that?" I asked.

"Sorry that was a wire that was connected to your reactional side of your CPU. I happen to have it one that makes you giggle." Explained Red. I chuckled and looked at Ratchet.

"What are you going?" I asked. He looked up at me and chuckled.

"Making sure your nervous systems are working well." He said. I sighed.

"Man I sound complicated." I said. Ratchet snorted and Red and I looked at him.

"You have no idea." He said. That got him a wak from me and Red chuckled but then got back to work.

"So when am I aloud to walk again doc?" I asked.

"When we're done." Replied the doctor.

"When will that be?" I asked.

"When we're done." I sighed again and looked around. The medbay sure was boring since I stayed here a lot. I looked at the two medics and smirked but hid it when they glanced at me.

"Are you done yet?" I asked. Ratchet sighed.

"No Katherine not yet." He replied. I waited for five minutes.

"Are you done now?" I asked. Ratchet sighed irritated and looked at me.

"No Katherine, I won't be if you keep on stalling me." He said. I smiled and leaned back. I waited for fifteen minutes when he least expect me.

"Are you done yet?" Red chucked and Ratchet threw a ratchet at him, hitting him hard on the head. I laughed and patted Ratchet on the arm.

"Just having a little fun, so relax." I said.

It took then another hour before I could leave the medbay. I walked around and saw many more transformers around and I was amazed that the amount. They all were either talking, working for laughing at jokes. I walked around looking at everything that met my interest. I then came down a deserted corridor. It was dim and spooky, like a corny horror movie. As I walked down the corridor I felt like I was being watched. I looked around then I recognised where I was. This was where Sarah and I had fought then where Barricade chopped me to pieces, but I couldn't remember anything else, except Optimus shouting. The memories with him returned to me instantly, I wanted to find Optimus right now. Turning, a shadow blocked my exit. I moved away afraid not knowing who it was. I stepped backwards and it stepped forwards.

"Who's there?" I asked in a surprisingly sturdy solid voice.

"It's me." Said the familiar voice. I sighed in relief and Optimus came out of the shadows.

"You scared me." I said scowling at him. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my body. He leaned down and kissed me.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to-" he stopped suddenly. I looked up to see another shadowed form retreat. I looked up at Optimus's worried expression.

"Who was that?" I asked. Optimus looked down at me and sighed.

"That was Elita One." He said.

Yeah, a cliffy, but I like those types of things. Don't worry I'll put the third up soon.

**And about Sapphire and the unexpected kid, there is a reason why I did what I did, and you'll find out later.**

**Review, I won't update until I get at least one Review.**

**Thanks.**

**Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

(Optimus's POV)

**Hey thanks for the wait, sorry, well here she is, hate it don't want to know about it, so read and be happy.**

**(Optimus's POV)**

I walked around the base; I had left Katherine with Ironhide to get her to do some training before the Decepticons find out that the Autobots and I are back and functioning. Another reason was that I wanted her out of the way when I had to talk to Elita; I had to get her to understand why I was with Katherine and not her. I would explain everything to Katherine later when I know Elita had understood, but something told me deep in my spark that this was going to be harder then I expected. I met Prowl near the base doors, where he was installing a security camera.

"Prowl, have you seen Elita any where?" I asked him. He glanced up from his work and pointed to the door.

"She left, nearly taking the door with her." He said. I nodded and left the base, in search of her. I went around the whole base but I couldn't find her, she had gone past the boundaries I had set for everyone's safety. She was on her own until she returned, but something in his spark told him that she wasn't coming back.

Optimus went back into the base where he met a curious Katherine rubbing a sore shoulder. She smiled at him as she walked to him.

"Where have you been?" she asked. Optimus smiled down at Katherine and took her shoulders.

"Been looking for someone." I said truthfully. Katherine looked up curious.

"Who?" she asked. I rubbed her shoulders and she sighed. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Lets go to my room so we can talk." I said. Katherine smiled and followed me. When we arrived at my quarters, she sat on my bed and wrapped and arms around mine. I sighed and tried to think of a way to explain the situation. I turned to her and looked at her beautiful face.

"Before we ever met, or even before my men and I came to earth, I had a bonded mate." I started explaining. Katherine blinked the cocked her head to the side.

"What is a bonded mate?" she asked me.

"Wife in earth wise." I said. Her eyes grew wider in shock and turned to me.

"You mean your married to someone else?" she cried. I put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"I was, but I thought she was dead. Now I have you." I said. Katherine shook her head.

"That doesn't mean that your not married any more, if she is still alive then she is your wife until death." She said. I lifted my hand and she fell silent.

"You are Cybertrinian, the laws and customs are different then Earths." I said. "On Cybertron, if the bonded mate is believed dead then they are no longer bonded, their bond in broken and they are single again, to have whom ever they want." Katherine looked up at me in silence then leaned into my chest and I stroked her back.

"I'm sorry Optimus, I-" I cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"You didn't know, I'm the one who should say I'm sorry. I kept this secret from you and I shouldn't have, so I'm sorry." I said. Katherine was silent but snuggled into me and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Who was your bonded mate?" she asked me. I sighed and leaned my cheek on her head.

"Her name is Elita One. She is the commander of the female officers." I said. Katherine looked up at me with curious eyes.

"Why did she leave when she saw us kiss. I know it wasn't about just leaving us to give us privacy, she went a little too fast and angry." She said. I chuckled, she was too smart to outwit me. The only thing I could do was to tell the truth.

"She thinks I've betrayed her, I was looking for her to explain the situation and why I was with you now, but she went over the borders I laid out and I can't go after her now." I explained. Katherine sighed and leaned deeper into my chest.

"What will we do then, just wait for her to come back?" she asked me. I looked up, I couldn't get the courage to tell her but I had to.

"She won't come back, I have a feeling that she won't come back." I said.

**(Violets POV)**

We waited till everything was quiet, that meant that Gary and I were on night duty, one thing that was coming to plan, maybe we would be able to get out alive. One thing that made me want to stay was Sapphire and her sparkling that was on its way. I didn't want to leave her under Megatron's wrath especially if he found out that she knew we were gonna run, but I knew that Sapphire would pretend that she knew nothing about it and she was an excellent actress.

Gary and I walked around and away from the Decepticon base, and to the safety they hopefully would get, if the Decepticons didn't find them. The night was cool and quiet, quiet enough for them to hear any transformer from miles away. When they were miles away from the Decepticon base, I looked back to where Sapphire was, probably in the same bed with Megatron, he had found out that evening when Starscream told him.

I was worried that he would have hurt her, and so did Starscream, which made me rethink that Decepticons weren't at all evil. They had feelings just like human beings did. For an example, Barricade and Sarah, were lovers, but they had to be together quietly because they feared that Megatron would kill them.

To me he wanted someone to love, that's probably why he had banned the love thing for anyone, but now that he had Sapphire, maybe he would take away the rule for Barricade and Sarah, but that seamed a little sceptical to me.

As we finally came to a place, far from the Decepticon base, we looked around. I was an old junkyard, many really old cars, like the black 2006 Mustang that I saw at one corner and other cars that I couldn't identify. I wasn't a car expert but I seam to know how to fix one. There was no one here, it was an abandoned junkyard, and the perfect place to hid, especially if you can transform into a car yourself.

Suddenly a crash reached my ear receptors and Gary and I stiffened ready to fight. We turned to a moving pile of junk and brought up our weapons. The thing stopped moving seaming as if it sensed two weapons on it.

"Please don't shoot me, I only live here to escape the government." Said an old male metallic voice. I looked at Gary and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Come out, so we can see you." I ordered. There was a moment's silence and before I could repeat myself, the junk moved and out crawled a green and blue mech. He was big but not as big as Gary. He moved as if in pain and stopped for a bit and panted beads of coolant covered his face. The doctor in me kicked in and I knelt next to him.

"What happened to you?" I asked him. He groaned in pain as I started fixing him, not know what I was doing, just letting my hands take over.

"I was shot at when I became into this." He said indicating his body. This confused me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I was human before I became this...this...this thing." He said. "No offence."

"None taken, Gary and I were human once before the Decepticons made us into what we are now." I said. Gary knelt next to me.

"I'm gonna walk around to make sure that no one else is here." He said. I nodded my head and he left. I looked up at the green and blue mech and looked down at his wounds.

"What is your name?" I asked him. He looked at me then laid his head down.

"Dr Max Swann." He said. My head flew up to his face.

"You mean 'The Dr Max Swann' the one that fought against the government and then suddenly disappeared?" I asked. He chuckled painfully and nodded.

"That's me, now what's your name?" he asked.

"Violet Gree." I said. Dr Swann chuckled.

"The journalist that destroyed the government's plans to transform people into us. Good girl." Said Dr Swann. I smiled, Dr Swann was a good man, and a strong one too, I was furious when he suddenly disappeared and I knew who it was, all I had to do was get evidence, which I got and they had nearly killed me and my friends.

There was a sudden crash and I whipped around to see Gary carry a struggling red and white femme (that was what the pics on the Google search engine gave me). She was fighting Gary, but he was too strong for her.

"Let me go you slag head." She roared. This made Gary angry, and I knew it would, and he hit her and she fell dazed on the spot. I got angry and glared at him. He saw my face and shrugged.

"What I had to do something to calm her." He said. I stood, finished fixing Dr Swann, and went to this still dazed femme.

"You know I hate guys hitting girls, even if they can kick your ass, still its wrong." I growled and Gary flew his hands up in defeat.

"Honestly, I don't understand femme's no matter how long I hang around them." he growled to himself. I glared at him one more time before I turned to the femme.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. The femme tried to concentrate on my face but couldn't. I reached back and hit the same spot. The femme jerked in surprise then blinked. She looked at my smiling face and then at Gary.

"Who are you?" she asked. I smiled.

"My names, Violet, the guy who hit you is Gary, and the mech at the back there is Dr Max Swann." I said. The femme looked confused.

"But they sound like human names." She said.

"Well we were humans, until we were changed into transformers." I explained. The femme looked at me then stretched out her hand.

"I am Elita One." She said. "I am Cybertronian."

"Are you Decepticon by any chance?" I asked her. She gave me a shocked face.

"No I would never be a Decepticon even if my life depended on it, and..."

"Yeah, yeah we get it, your not Decepticon." Snapped Gary. Elita One glared at Gary and stood.

"Are you Decaptcon?" she asked us, more to Gary it seamed. I answered before Gary did.

"We were, we escaped." I said. Elita looked at me.

"This is your hideout?" she asked.

"Yeah, we just escaped tonight and well, its gonna take a while before the Decepticons stop hunting us." I said.

"Well then why don't you three come live where I live, there's enough room for us all, and its deep in the ground." Said Dr Swann. I turned to him and smiled.

"Thank you Dr Swann, I accept it." I said then looked at Gary. He nodded as well still looking at Elita and Elita nodded as well still looking at Gary. I looked at the two and smirked.

"You want us two to leave you two for some lone time?" I joked. The two turned to me and gave me the death glare, only joking I said.

So what do you think, Cool? Yeah, I worked hard on it (Laughs). Well review and don't be long or I won't update.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey wanted to update this story

**Hey wanted to update this story. Hope you'll like it.**

Violet growled as her holoform sat watching as the scientists brought out a bunch of young adults into the room. They seamed scared, confused and rough around the edges. She couldn't believe humans would do it too and work with the Decepitcons. Gary and Elita, now together, was watching from the other side. Violet knew her friends were angry and so was she, but there was nothing they could do right now, with out informing the Decepticons.

"How can we sit here?" whisperer Elita violently from the COM link they had to communicate. Violet sighed. It had been three years since they met each other. Max fully healed was back at their home base trying to figure out what the scientists were up to now. Violet had her camera out and waiting, what ever these god forsaken scientists were going to do, Violet had it on camera and would write to her favorite editor to get it on TV and the news paper. Right now this was the only way they could attack them with out getting people killed of put into the list of science experiment.

"Elita we have to let these go, the next batch we'll save." Said Violet. She heard her friends growl in annoyance and then silence. Violet waited for a moment. Then the gassing came. They listened to the screams and then the transformation. Where the five young adults stood, stood five young bots, two femmes and three mechs. Stopping her camera, Violet then stood.

"Its time to show these guys home. Ready?" she said.

"Ready when you are." Said Elita.

"Same with me." Said Gary.

"Good, ready, set, go!" Violet's holo form disappeared and she shot a hole in the wall. She, Elita and Gary drove into the chamber. Transforming Violet went to the group.

"Come with us, you'll be taken to the Decepticons if you stay." She said.

"Who are you?" asked one of the mechs.

"I am Violet Gree." She said.

"You mean the journalist Violet Gree?" asked a femme. Violet nodded. "We have to go with them Zak, she's the good guy." Said the femme. The mech named Zak nodded.

"Ok lets go." He said. Violet left and was followed by the group and her friends bringing up the rear. Violet stopped at a brand new cars dealer.

"Choose an altmode and quickly, the Decepticons will be on us soon." Said Violet. The five nodded and did what they were told. A plane was heard and two of the five scanned the plane. Violet smiled, they had an air force good.

"We're ready." Said Zak. He was now a red racing car with orange strips.

"Good, lets go." Said Voilet. They all transformed. Zak in his race car altmode, a femme that had told him to follow Violet a white and black cop car, another mech as a fire truck, and the last two fighter jets. So the humans had summoned their air force, great. The eight of them zoomed down the road. Violet took them through detours and then came to their designation.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey wanted to do something

**Hey wanted to do something.**

Katherine curled up next to Optimus as he sighed in relief. He had finally slept after two days of organizing their return. The Decepticons still thought that they had died, but he wondered what had kept them from attacking the humans, and he was worried about Elita. She had been missing for three earth years and he was really worried. Suddenly there was banging on the door and Katherine groaned. Getting up she answered the door to let Optimus sleep, but it wasn't working. Outside was Ironhide and he looked like he had an important message.

"What is it Ironhide?" Optimus asked. Ironhide stepped into the room and turned on the TV to show five human transforming into robots. Ironhide then threw a newspaper at Optimus, who caught it and looked at the front page of two pictures of five humans then five bots.

"The journalist's name is Violet Gree." Ironhide said.

"Violet Gree? I thought she was taken by the government." Katherine said.

"What do you mean?" asked Optimus. Katherine turned to the screen of the news reporter.

"Violet Gree, since she started being a journalist, had been ruining the governments plans in changing us. They had tried to get her, and she's been on the hit list for years. Three years ago, people had been saying she had and two friends of hers had disappeared. They were attacked by the government and they ran out of the city. They haven't been seen since, and now she's returned and with this." She said.

"And she knows about the Decepticons." Said Optimus looking up from the paper. "That's why they've been silent for so long, they have been building an army, using humans. Turning them into us." Katherine took the paper and read the last bit that Optimus missed.

"She says that these five are safe with those who have been saved." She said. "Does that mean there's more of them?" Optimus shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, but we betta get search parties to find them, or the Decepticons will." He said.

"It'll tell them we're back thou." Said Ironhide.

"I know, and we would've told them later thou. Better now then never."

Sapphire sighed as her three year old daughter cried as she complained that her brother had taken her doll. Sapphire growled at her son and he instantly returned the doll.

"Why won't you two get along?" she asked them. They didn't say anything. "You better get to the training room or you'll be late, and you know your father hates it when your late." Sapphire said. The twins zoomed out of the room and nearly ran over a morning skinned Sarah. She was pregnant with Barricade little one and had a one year old in her arms. Megatron had let them mate, because he wanted to start an army of Decepticons again, and he even let his men mate with femmes that had been human once. Sarah stiffly walked into the room and Sapphire indicated for her to sit.

"You shouldn't be on you feet you know." She said. Sarah sighed.

"I know but I wanted to see you. I bored just being me in our quarters. Since I got pregnant again, I've been bored from when Barricade leaves to when Kicker wakes and Barricade arrives." She said. Sapphire smiled and hugged her friend.

"You'll get used to it, and besides, you have your little one coming." She said.

"I know that's what I'm worried about as well."

"Why?"

"I'm worried that looking after a one year old and new born will kill me."

"I'll help, those two can take care of themselves."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry, I may be Megatron's mate, but I still have a spark." The two femmes laughed.

Violet ducked under a punch one of the five gave her. It was a femme named Sunshine. She was yellow with white sun pints on her body. Her blue optics always shone with excitement. Her friend Daisy was green and yellow. Daisy's brother John was green and purple. And there's Shady, he was black and a dark blue.

Sunshine was one of the ones that could transform into a jet. She was really good at it since last week when Violet, Gary, and Elita saved them from the scientists. The other was John. The two worked well and Violet would send them to do recon to see what the Decepticons were doing. They didn't want to scare the Autobots so they didn't go near them, but Violet knew they had to soon. Elita knew that as well.

When Violet was done training the five new recruits. Elita went up to her with a determined look on her face. Violet saw this and indicated for her to follow. They walked to the other side of the junk yard where the others wouldn't hear.

"What is it Elita?" Violet asked. Elita was silent for a moment.

"I have been thinking about our last argument." She said. Violet sighed irritated.

"I'll deal with John's punishment later I have other things on my mind right now." She said.

"No not that one, that other one." She said.

"Oh that one, well? Are we or are we not?"

"We will. We are really low on energron and the Decepticons nearly found us last time, I think its time we go."

"Good thinking. Lets go tell the others." The two femmes came back and found everyone there.

"We knew when you two left that you would be telling us something." Said Max. Violet smiled.

"Thanks. Now we do have an announcement. We are packing and going to the Autobots, and to become Autobots." She announced.

"Finally." Said Gary. This got a smack from Elita and everyone laughed.

"Ok lets get to work." Said Violet. There wasn't much to pack, just a few personal stuff and themselves. They all followed Elita, Gary and Violet right behind her.

"Sir, nine bots has been detected on our scanners." Said Prowl. Everyone stared at the screen. "And one of them is Elita."

Violet watched as a big door opened and they drove of flew in. They transformed and Autobots surrounded Elita. Gary didn't like it but kept his distance so not to get Elita angry. A big bot came up to them a small femme right next to him.

"Hello Elita." Said the big bot. Everyone fell silent and watched the two. Elita looked at him. Violet guessed this was Optimus Prime. A yellow bot caught Violets attention and she watched him glanced at them then looked at her with an interested look. Violet looked away blushing, she liked him. She then saw Gary was wanting to pummel Optimus in. She had to do something.

"Oh would everybody stop. Elita is with someone else so don't worry." She snapped which got a stare from everyone. "And stop staring at me." She said.

"I am Optimus Prime-"

"Leader of the Autobots I know. I'm Violet Gree-"

"Your Violet Gree?" asked the femme that stood next to Optimus. Violet nodded and everyone smiled. "Thanks to you we know what the Decepticons are doing."

"Ah thank ah, what's your name?" Violet asked.

"Oh I'm Katherine Swann." Said the femme. Violet froze.

"Katherine Swann, daughter of Dr Max Swann?" she asked. The femme nodded and Violet turned to a stunned Max. She walked over to the older mech and made him go forward.

"Katherine I would like you to meet Dr Max Swann." Said Violet.

**Cliff hanger, aren't I sweet. Yeah I know. Runs and locks every door to the library and calls for the police and army to guard the building.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This will be a short chap, because I don't have much time at the library today. Oh and I'm sorry I haven't updated in like forever, I was looking at what I could update and this one hit me full on the face. Well here it is.**

**(Katherine's ****POV)**

I couldn't believe it. Did I hear right? Was this green and blue mech really my father, the one I thought died years ago. He had a stunned face on his blue face and then he stepped forward.

"Kathy, princess?" The mech asked. I froze, it was him, he always called me Kathy, or princess, it was him.

"Daddy?" I whimpered.

"Kathy." He cried and rushed at me. I rushed to him and hugged him when we met. I had missed my father deeply, I couldn't remember the last time we hugged and I squeezed tight, not wanting to let go, too afraid to let go.

"Oh Kathy, I've missed you." He said his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

"I missed you too daddy." I whimpered bursting into tears.

**(No one's POV)**

Violet smiled at the father daughter love the two had and looked at a smile Elita who had Gary's arms around her. Optimus Prime glamced at his old mate and felt glade that she had someone to love again. He then turned to his Katherine and watched her weep into her father's shoulder. Her father stroked her back comfortingly and cooed at her.

**Two Days Later**

Violet was walking around, trying to find the medbay. She had been called by the CMO Ratchet, to get a check out and then get a tour of the medbay since she was programmed to be a medic. Even thou she was suppose to be a Decepticon medic, she was going to work for the Autobots.

As she turned a corner, confident that she was going the right way, she nearly bumped into the person she was looking for. Ratchet halted and grabbed Violet's shoulders to steady her before she could fall over.

"Thanks." Violet said straitening up. Ratchet smiled.

"Your welcome." He said. "I was looking for you."

"Me too, well I was looking for the medbay, but I got lost." Violet said.

"Well then let me show you where it is." Ratchet said. Violet smiled and followed the mech down the hall, the opposite way she was going. She chuckled and Ratchet looked down at her as they walked.

"Sorry." Violet said.

"What was so funny?" Ratchet asked. Violet pointed over her shoulder.

"I was heading in that direction." She said. Ratchet looked back and chuckled.

"You know what's down there?" he asked. Violet shook her head.

"That's were the decomposive system it." Ratchet said and laughed at Violet's crunched up face.

"Thank god you were there to save me before I died in embarrassment." She said.  
"Here we are." Said Ratchet as they came to the large pare of doors that said 'MEDBAY' in red on it. Violet followed the CMO into the medbay. Red Alert was busy cleaning up as a red mech walked towards the door.

"What are you doing here Sideswipe?" Ratchet asked. The red mech smiled and started backing towards the medbay.

"I wanted to say high but I met Red Alert instead." He said.

"He and his brother pranked Ironhide, and Ironhide showed how appreciative he was about their prank." Said Red Alert not turning while he cleaned up. Ratchet crossed his arms as she glared at the red mech.

"And where is you brother?" he asked. The mech named Sideswipe shrugged an innocent look on his face.

SPLAT

Violet jumped in shock as a pink paint balloon was dropped on his head. Violet looked up to see a beaming yellow mech. Ratchet looked up to and started shouting at them both. Violet moved away from the angry mech and watched from the sidelines. Red Alert came next to her and watched as Ratchet started throwing things at the two dodging mechs.

"Is it like this all the time?" Violet asked. Red smiled.

"It gets better sometimes." He said and Violet giggled as she watched the scene.

**That's all I can give to you guys for now, I gotta go, review, I know that this chap sucks but it was hurried and I haven't had a lot of time to think about it.**


End file.
